1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles which are adapted to enhance sexual function and user pleasure. More specifically, the device relates to a sexual stimulation device which is retainable upon the female wearer without the aid of straps and belts and which may be adapted for concurrent use between two sexual partners or simply employed by a single user. The device is dimensioned in a manner to sexually stimulate intra vaginal and external erotic arousal areas of users.
2. Prior Art
Sexual aids for increasing and inducing sexual pleasure have been known and employed in different cultures for hundreds of years. Such devices have been provided primarily with self-stimulation of the user in mind and therefor adapted for use by only one person.
Modernly, sexual aids have been developed which may be employed by one user or two parties during sexual intercourse between them. In the case of two females, conventionally such devices are generally a phallic shaped member which extends from a base engaged on one female and is employed to penetrate her partner. Such devices however employ straps and belts and other inconvenient components to remain mounted on the one female while being employed upon the other. They are as such, uncomfortable and inconvenient.
Further, these belt-engaged devices are generally not designed nor adapted to provide sexual stimulation to either individually or to both parties during their physical engagement. Thus, the sexual satisfaction of the party wearing the device, or in many cases on the receiving end of the device, can be severely lacking. Most conventional two-person devices employ a member to penetrate and provide sexual pleasure to one of the user's while in some fashion concurrently stimulating the wearer.
Variations of this type of device do include a dual ended phallic shaped member intended to be engaged within both females concurrently. However, since the device is mounted to neither partner, use to physically stimulate both parties concurrently requires some rather gymnastic maneuvers by both, and excellent timing in order not to cause a premature dismount from the device by either user.
Neither type of these sexual aids is adapted to be self-retained in either partner during a sexual encounter. Without the aid of straps and belts and mounts, or well-coordinated timing during employment of unmounted devices by both parties, disengagement and frustration will generally prevail.
As such, there is an unmet need for a sexual aid device that is adapted for self-retention on at least one user during a mutual or individual sexual encounter. When employed with another partner, such a device should provide mutual simultaneous pleasurable feelings induced by the movement of both parties engaged with the device. Such a device should be adapted at a first end to provide intra vaginal and external sexual stimulation to the wearer singularly or when used with a partner. Such a device should be adapted through an engageable component, to provide concurrent intra vaginal and external stimulation to the other party during sexual encounter with the wearer.